


Closing Time

by allyasavedtheday



Series: New Beginnings [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Girl au, can i stop the back and forth now and just keep them together please?, happy endings and new beginnings galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're doing that thing where you've completely changed your personalities now that you're together, effectively losing the thing that made you fall for each other in the first place." Lydia summarises.</p><p>Stiles doesn't know what he expected when he and Derek got together but it wasn't really this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

Stiles is standing in front of his mirror, tying his tie, when he sees Derek leaning against the doorframe in the reflection. "Need help?" Derek asks with a smirk.

Stiles laughs, tightening the knot and turning around. "I've got it covered, thanks."

"Ah," Derek hums, stepping further into the room. Stiles meets him half way and there's a ridiculously cheesy moment where they both just stare at each other, grinning like idiots.

"At least we're not fake boyfriends this time," Stiles teases after a minute.

Derek shakes his head fondly, chuckling as he takes Stiles' hand. "Ready?"

"Mhm."

*

Lydia and Jackson's wedding is lavish and decadent and can't be described as anything other than one seriously classy extravaganza. Lydia looks absolutely beautiful and Stiles swears Jackson cries when he first sees her at the end of the aisle. Allison pretty much cries through the whole thing and Stiles and Scott keep sharing smiles.

It's at the reception though when things start to get interesting.

Idly, Stiles is aware he's been acting a little differently around Derek since they became whatever the hell they are. And maybe he’s noticed Derek being a bit different too. For instance he wasn't as likely to snark at Stiles whenever he said something sarcastic. They didn't really fight anymore either but he figured it was whatever, y'know? People's relationships naturally change when they become more than friends. Well, that's what he _thought._

"You two are acting differently," Lydia comments when they're all at their table, gesturing to where Derek's arm is slung loosely around the back of Stiles' chair.

"That tends to happen when you date someone, Lydia," Stiles says like he's explaining it to a five-year-old. Lydia rolls her eyes and looks to Jackson. "Do we need to explain it to them?"

"You've fallen into the trap," Jackson answers simply.

"How is that explaining?" Derek asks.

"You're doing that thing where you've completely changed your personalities now that you're together, effectively losing the thing that made you fall for each other in the first place," Lydia summarises.

Derek stiffens but Stiles scoffs, trying to cover up the way what Lydia said actually strikes a chord with him. "Like you didn't do that."

"Do you think we'd be sitting here on our wedding day if that were the case?" Lydia says, arching a delicate eyebrow.

Stiles gives up on that as a lost cause and looks to Scott and Allison for help.

"Don't look at us, dude," Scott says quickly. "We weren't friends before we dated." 

"Yeah, yeah. It was love at first sight over a pen. I remember, I was there." Stiles doesn't mean to sound bitter but he's slowly starting to realise the others have a point and he's panicking. Things  _have_  been weird with Derek. Like, they've been good too but they don't feel like  _them_.

In a last ditch attempt, he looks desperately at Danny.

"I don't think I have a right to partake in this conversation since I met my boyfriend at a party you guys organised so I could get laid," Danny says as Ethan smirks beside him.

"Worked, didn't it," Jackson mutters.

Stiles meets Derek's gaze with trepidation. Derek tries to smile and squeezes his hand. 

Stiles would rather not think about why it doesn't make him feel better.

*

"Stiles, can I talk to you for a minute?" Derek looks desperate as he leads Stiles to a quiet corner where they can sit on their own.

"The others were right," Derek mumbles once they've been sitting in silence for a few minutes, both of them staring straight ahead, not daring to look at one another.

Stiles bobs his head in agreement, "We messed it up, didn't we?"

"Pretty much."

"I knew this would happen," Stiles says resignedly.

"What d'you want to do then?" Derek asks, staring down at his hands. When Stiles remains silent he looks up. Derek looks patient and so, so understanding and it sucks.

"Call it? We go back to whatever we were before this and forget it happened?" Stiles suggests, already feeling like this is wrong. Like they're making a mistake but he doesn't know what else to do.

Eventually Derek nods and bumps Stiles' knee with his own. "Okay."

*

"Why do I feel like I've found you like this way too many times in the past few months?" Scott asks, standing over Stiles, who's currently sitting on the floor in the bathroom against one of the fancy couches - who the hell puts couches in a bathroom anyway?

Stiles laughs once, shrugging. "Probably because me and Derek tend to screw up a lot."

Scott sits down next to him, watching him carefully. "What happened this time?" he asks, like he doesn’t already know. Like he wasn’t there for the entire conversation.

"He was acting differently! You saw! Well, I guess we were both acting differently...But still, relationships aren't supposed to be like that."

"Well maybe if you didn't refer to it as a relationship it wouldn't be like that," Scott suggests.

Stiles looks over at him confusedly.

"Stiles, you've been on one date that you were too afraid to even call a date. It's not a relationship. Not yet," Scott explains.

For once, Stiles is completely speechless. Scott is right, of course he's right, but why didn't Stiles figure that out himself?

"You're expecting too much of each other," Scott continues. "No one expects you to go immediately from friends to a fully-fledged relationship. It's gonna be awkward and there'll be a settling in period where you need to find your feet. But you guys  _will_  find your feet. Just don't force yourselves."

Stiles looks at his best friend in utter disbelief before tackling him with a hug. "You're the best friend in the whole world, you know that right?"

Scott laughs and hugs him back. "So are you, bro."

*

Allison finds Derek sitting at the bar. He'd thought she was gone by now. He's almost positive he saw Scott leaving earlier; actually the bar is pretty much empty by now. It's three in the morning and Jackson and Lydia went to their honeymoon suite at least an hour ago.

And yet, Allison plants herself on the stool next to him, dropping her clutch on the bar. She flags the barman over and asks for a beer. It's not until she's drinking right alongside him that she starts talking. "Where's Stiles?"

"How I should know?" Derek mumbles, taking another swig of his beer.

"Just thought you two were a package deal now," she answers with a shrug.

"Not anymore."

Allison huffs, clearly giving up whatever charade she'd originally intended on. "You two give me headaches," she complains

Derek snorts, giving her a sidelong glance. "You sure that's not the wine?"

She shoves his arm so it falls off the bar before continuing. "I'm serious!" she insists emphatically. "Look, do you like him?"

"Yes," he answers, only slightly intimidated - intoxicated or not, Allison could kick his ass any day.

"Then why the hell are you being so stupid? Why are you trying so hard? If you want to be together then _be together,_ " she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-"

"No. I've known Stiles for a very long time and I've never seen him look at someone like he looks at you. So get up off your ass and find him and kiss the hell out of him and just let it happen the way it’s supposed to." She pushes him again and takes the beer out of his hand for good measure.

He gets up off his stool somewhat confusedly and she makes a shooing gesture with her hands. "Go."

He goes.

*

Derek steps out onto the curb, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Stiles standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets, eyes shining.

"Stiles what-"

“I know this is a bad idea.” Stiles starts off miserably, voice thick. “Because we’re roommates and we’re friends and a million other different reasons but…before you tell me those million reasons-" he laughs ruefully, closing his eyes briefly before breathing out, "Just kiss me.”

Surprise colours Derek’s features for no longer than a heartbeat and then he’s closing the distance between them. One hand curling around Stiles’ neck to pull him in, the other latching on to his shirt to hold him in place. Stiles melts into the touch immediately once their lips fit together, revelling in the way it makes him feel every goddamn contradictory feeling on the planet. It’s electrifying and nerve-tingling just like every other time but it’s also the most comforting thing he’s has felt in a long time. It’s easy and it’s second-nature and Stiles never thought he would know someone well enough to be like this after only a handful of kisses.

Stiles pulls back just enough to be able to look at Derek without his eyes going out of focus. He feels his lips curl up in an involuntary smile and bumps their foreheads together gently. “So the crying thing worked then?” he asks nonchalantly.

Derek exhales what Stiles figures was supposed to be a laugh, but he’s still a little breathless, and kisses the closest part of Stiles’ face he can reach – it’s his cheekbone. “Shut up,” he mumbles against Stiles’ skin but Stiles can feel him smiling.

"Wanna get out of here?" Stiles steps back, straightening the lapels on Derek's jacket before meeting his eyes with a grin.

Derek gives him a look that Stiles can't pinpoint but then he's leaning in again, kissing him softly and Stiles doesn't really care about what Derek's eyebrows do or don't say. When they part their fingers are interlocked - and seriously, Stiles doesn't even know when that happened. Derek's smooth as fuck.

Derek smirks at him like he knows what Stiles is thinking and tugs on his hand, "Let's go."

Stiles doesn't know where they're going, or how they're going to get to wherever they plan to go, or anything about what they're doing really but he thinks this is a pretty good start anyway.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say thank you so much to every single person who's given this story a shot. I didn't even intend for it to be a story, it was just supposed to be random oneshots that popped into my head. But then I got so much encouragement and it morphed into this. Every kudos, bookmark and comment was very much appreciated and just made me want to write better and faster. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> The title of this part and part 1 come from the song Closing Time by Semisonic because even though New Girl was the thing that prompted this, that song was the thing that made me actually sit down and write so I thought it appropriate ;)
> 
> The characters do not belong to me, of course
> 
> And if you ever want to come by and say hi, I'm on tumblr at [ allyasavedtheday](http://allyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
